l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Daizu
Hida Daizu, the Crab's Shell, Vacant Throne, p. 31 was a bushi of the Crab Clan. He had a brother, Hida Renga. Hida Renga (Code of Bushido flavor) Early Years Daizu was raised at Kyuden Hida, training at the Temple of Persistence, and in his gempukku, Daizu pledged himself to Kisada's memory, the Fortune of Persistence. Armor Daizu's first assignment was the Kaiu Wall, and there he found a scroll depicting a giant armoured creature, attacking a much smaller oni. Inspired, Daizu ordered an armourer to craft a shell-like armour, which was specially prepared to endure against blade strikes. Hida Daizu (Samurai flavor) Kisada's Return In 1166 the Crab Clan was advised by the tainted poet Rezan that an important event needed their presence. The place was Volturnum, and the event would happen beside the ruined Oblivion's Gate. The truce of two years Daigotsu had offered to the Empire was still in force, so they did not expect any trap from the tainted. Daizu was one of the samurai who marched there led by the Hiruma Daimyo, Hiruma Todori. They were attacked by Bloodspeakers but protected the Gate long enough for Kisada to return to the mortal world. The Resurrection Fall of Iuchiban Daizu had a friendly relationship with Kisada, and served under him. He followed the Great Bear in his quest until the end, fighting against the Bloodspeakers in Otosan Uchi. Kisada locked Iuchiban in hand-to-hand combat, while Isawa Sezaru retrieved the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban. When the Heartless came for his heart the Wolf destroy Iuchiban's heart and body. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Station After the death of the Heartless Daizu was appointed at the Razor's Edge Dojo. He spent many nights with Hida Tenshu in drinking games. Age of the Lotus (Lotus Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Daizu had been in many battles, and he had fallen a dozen times, only to raise up again. Hida Daizu (Lotus flavor) Kettei In 1167 the Lotus Sword of the Crab, Kettei, was given by the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa to Kisada who entrusted it to Daizu. He discovered its considerable powers while battling several Oni. While the Oni instantly corrupted the jade which Daizu carried, his sword slew one of them with a single blow, and sent the rest fleeing in terror. He relinquished it after being given another blade by Kisada. Prayers and Treasures, p. 118 Betrothed In an agreement between Crab and Unicorn Clan during Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in the winter 1168-1169, a daughter of Utaku Xieng-Chi would marry Daizu. She would take his name and provide him an heir worth of his blades. Outside of his heir, any females born to Hida Daizu should be given the choice to join the Shiotome as Battle Maidens. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 14 Stationed at the Wall In 1169 Daizu was part of the standing army that defended the Kaiu Wall. He worked with silent, deadly efficiency. To the denizens of the Shadowlands, he was walking death. The First Line, by Rusty Priske Test of the Emerald Champion - 1169 Hida Shara was angry when she knew that Hiruma Todori declined the opportunity to participate in the Test of the Emerald Champion this year. He offered his invitation to the Kaiu family, who selected Kaiu Hisayuki. Hida Daizu was another Crab contender. The Test of the Emerald Champion: Between-Round Fiction Snippets Destroyer War Renga's Death In 1172 his brother Renga was deadly wounded in battle during the Destroyer War. Daizu heard his last words, which granted him a quest. Renga believed that the nemuranai called the Seeds of the Void had a power that just had to be unlocked, and it would aid to get the victory in the war. The Seeds were left behind in the Fall of Kyuden Hida, so Daizu swore Renga he would recover it from the fallen castle. Seeds of Destruction (Imperial Herald v3 #5), by Rusty Priske Seeds of the Void Daizu marched toward Kyuden Hida and during the journey he met Hida Tenshu, who was believed dead after four months without any notice. Tenshu had been this time behind the enemy line, surviving on his own. Daizu explained his quest, and they assaulted the castle's gate guarded by a bunch of goblins and an Ogre. Seeds of Destruction (Imperial Herald v3 #5), by Rusty Priske Colonies ]] Daizu was sent to the Colonies, a place he hated, despite he wanted to be in the field. In 1198 he found a wall which eventually could be activated, becoming a gigantic golem, Age of Exploration, Part 1, by Shawn Carman known as the Lost Colossus, The Lost Colossus (Gates of Chaos flavor) in a place which would be known as Umiushi Springs. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration Retirement as sensei His left arm severed, Daizu retired from active duty, becoming a sensei for the new Crab ranks during the Age of Conquest. Daizu wondered if he had cheated death, or it was death which was cheating him. Crippled Sensei (Seeds of Decay Title, Picture and flavor) See also * Hida Daizu (CCG)/Meta * Hida Daizu/Meta External Links * Hida Daizu (Hidden City) * Hida Daizu Exp (Drums of War) * Crippled Sensei (Seeds of Decay) Category:Crab Clan Members